Part of Her World
by blackestfaery
Summary: ONESHOT. “Forgive me for speaking too soft, Miss Peacecraft. There is word that your upcoming nuptials have been moved to an earlier date due to an unplanned pregnancy. What is your response to that?” A wedding fic w a twist.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.  All characters, terms, and affiliates of Gundam Wing are not mine, but belong to their respective owners, Shin Kidosenki, Bandi, &c. 

Notes: Aloha… ^_^ guess what, everyone?  Naus was just remembering the much needed, sun-filled vacation she had had several months ago in Hawai'i.  The beaches, the sun, the fragrant leis, the shopping… good times.

But yeah, for those of you who were wondering where I was, I had been in Honolulu, Oahu and Lahaina, Maui for the better part of 2 ½ weeks, soaking up the sun and checking out the guys… which were sadly lacking :(  It didn't help that daddy (as much as I love him!) scared off every potential guy within 200 feet of me, but I was there mainly for a wedding.  Want more details? Email me…

Anyways, I couldn't sleep one night, so I grabbed a pad of paper and started scribbling.  The wedding I'd attended had finished that same morning so  * tada * a wedding fic was born!  I only found it now amongst all the crap that I hadn't yet sorted through.  

Not your traditional wedding fic, though, cause I think it'll leave you with mixed feelings – but either way, please review!

Part of Her World

written by: Nausicaä

                "Milliardo?"

                "Hmm?"

                "Everything's going to be all right, right?"

                "Yeah… everything will be just fine."

A.C. 202 

                Silently amused, he let his eyes crinkle slightly at the corners, the dark fringe of lashes emphasizing the deep blue of the orbs they framed.  She was making her way down the aisle, cheeks rosy with her excitement and dimples appearing whenever she smiled.  But as she came closer, he corrected himself and knew that her blush wasn't due to excitement alone.  The gloved hand that clutched the arm of her escort in a white knuckled grip betrayed her true feelings to him.  And maybe her brother too, he decided, from the look on his face.

                She was nervous.

                He didn't blame her.  Their engagement had taken the Sanq kingdom by storm and thus been the local newspapers' cover story for what seemed like a millennia.  Critics and the like speculated on what an unconventional couple they had made: she, a pacifist by nature, former Queen of the World and present Vice Foreign Minister.  And he, a man who lived by another's name, a Preventer of an uncertain birthplace and an ex Gundam pilot to boot.  

                He remembered the flashing of light bulbs that had followed their every step, and with every turn of the street corner, another hand recorder or microphone had been shoved beneath their noses as questions were fired and hands scrambled to scribble their stilted replies down.

                After a week of such activity, it was mutually decided that their wedding would take place sooner rather than later, as they had initially planned.  They were both tired of being tailed by the paparazzi, the constant comments, and criticism about their life as a couple and apart.  Everything from their work, who they socialized with, even so far as to what they wore, gave fuel to the fire.    

                They had thought it was a decision made for the good of themselves and everyone else involved, but as soon as word came out, what was once friendly observation turned for the worse.  He remembered with clarity the first day they had found out about the rumors: 

f l a s h b a c k

_                To the untrained eye, Relena looked as composed as could be, but it didn't fool him.  He'd seen her posture grow stiff as the reporter barbed her with an unexpected question.  A very unexpected question._

_                "I am sorry," she replied with forced calmness.  "I do not believe I heard you right."_

_                The reporter swelled with pride, knowing he had a front-page article waiting on her answer.  "Forgive me for speaking too soft, Miss Peacecraft.  There is word that your upcoming nuptials have been moved to an earlier date due to an unplanned pregnancy.  What is your response to that?"_

_                From his position above and behind her, he saw that her folded hands clenched and unclenched as she struggled for poise.  In the end, her upbringing brought her through._

_                "As response to your question, no, I am not pregnant.  On behalf of my fiancé, we have both agreed to abstinence until we are married.  With our positions in our workplaces, a child outside of wedlock would just complicate our lives – although I'd like to say that even if there were one, we would raise it together.  _

_                Our wedding has been moved up because of," Relena coughed delicately.  "certain irritable situations we found ourselves in contact with on a daily basis.  They had only started up when our engagement had been announced, and we are sure that they will die down once our wedding takes place.  I don't believe that anyone could tolerate a camera and microphone trained on them for too long, don't you agree?"_

_                Thus subtlety chastised, the tide of conversation turned back to the summit meeting Relena had just returned from, and he breathed a sigh of relief then grinned._

_                What a woman._

e n d  f l a s h b a c k

                Yes, he thought.  What a woman indeed.  And very soon, she would be his woman.  His wife.  His Relena.  

                And as the priest spoke the vows that would bind them for eternity to one another, he made a promise to himself that he would spend the rest of his life working to protect the love that they had found together.  The gentle kiss they shared amidst raucous cheering tugged a melancholy smile from his lips, and for the first time in his life, he couldn't arrange his face into an indifferent expression.           

                Buoyed by the post-nuptial organ music and the clapping of friends and family, Relena and Trowa walked down the aisle past Heero's pew and out through the doors.  He gazed after them, wondering at the tightness in his chest.  A soft step sounded and stopped beside him.

                "You're sure about what you're doing?"  Milliardo asked.

                "It's kind of late to ask that, don't you think?" he answered.

                Milliardo sent him a sidelong glance.  "Knowing you, Heero, I wouldn't be surprised to find Relena a widow within the next few weeks.  But," he continued when the younger man tried to interrupt.  "I also know you wouldn't do that."

                "I wouldn't?"  he challenged.

                Milliardo shook his head.  "You still want to be a part of her world, Heero.  A blind man could see that. "

                "But," Heero knew.

                "But," Milliardo nodded, "you came back just a bit too late.  Now that Relena's married, you'll have to take what you can get – and that's this covert protection of yours and her happiness.  Even if it's not with you, you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her happiness."

                Heero slowly nodded back.  "All I can get.  I can handle that."  He looked at the taller man for a short moment then turned to walk away.

                Milliardo watched the resolute set of Heero Yuy's shoulders and heaved a heavy sigh.

                "You know you can handle it, Heero.  But the question is, is it enough?"

                Stepping out into the bright sunshine, Milliardo was immediately tugged into a group picture.  Relena appeared beside him and arranged her train so that it fell in flattering waves around her.  She looked up at him.

                "Everything did go all right, right?"

                Milliardo looked around the sea of smiling faces, knowing that one was trained on them in quiet resignation.  

                "Yeah, Relena…  everything is just fine."

Notes:  Bad?  Good?  Love it?  Hate it?  Tell me please!  I won't cry that hard  ;)__


End file.
